Who's This Robin?
by HunterOfArtemis1151
Summary: What happens if Robin is sent to another world. A world where Batman is scarier. A world where Batman does not accept Robin as a partner but as a weak 13 year old. In Robin's world they think he is dead. But Batman and Aqualad still have hope. But how can you have hope when everybody else has none? Rated T
1. Where did he go?

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000010122 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000010106

**Hey this is going to my "first" story I can finish with a good ending! This has**

**LOTS of daddybats and anti-daddybats! In the story I say Young Justice is in**

**Earth 16 and the other dimension is Earth 15! by the way mind-link is in **_this_

_style!_

**Warehouse 28 **

"_What ever happened to simple convert mission,KF?" _Robin thought in the

mind-link._ " I did not mean to run into the guard! He come out of know where!"_

Kid Flash said. Robin was separated from the team when KF decide to run off._ " I_

_am on floor 34! Where you guys at?" " Robin we are in the basement should we_

_come up or shall you come down?"_ Aqualad said. _" Meet half way and I think_

_you should call for the league!" _Aqualad had a worried look Robin never asked

for help from the league. He put his hand up to his communicator and said, "

Aqualad to Watchtower." Hawkgirl answered, " Watchtower to Aqualad go

ahead." Aqualad answered, " Our cover has been blown and we are separated

from Robin and there are to many guards we need help!" " Aqualad we are

sending help stay put!"

**Watchtower **

" Stay Put!" Hawkgirl answered. " Watchtower to Green Arrow and Green Lantern

YJ needs help sending location now." " Location received" GA answered.

**Warehouse 28**

" _Guys I am stuck with this device I can't turn it off and I have know clue what it_

_is. Maybe a bomb or something else..." _Robin stopped it started to glow red and a stunning bright light flashed and Robin was gone. " ROBIN" Miss Martian yelled.

" What's wrong?" Artemis asked " I can't sense Robin at all like he disappeared!" "How can this be?" Aqualad said concerned. " He could be out cold or..." " No

he's not!" KF screamed and ran to the floor he was on all was left was the 'bomb'.

**Warehouse 28**

Gl and Ga arrived but it was to late the team was just leaving the got what they came for but at a cost. " See I told you they did not need help.." Gl was stopped by

the depressing look on the team and Ga's hand smack against his chest to stop him from walking. " Where's Robin?" Gl asked. KF stepped forward and said, " You

tell me!" and ran into the ship. " What Kid Flash means we got separated and he

just vanished when he was trying to figure out what this devices is." Aqualad said.

" Bats is not going to like this!" Gl said.

**Mount Justice **

" It was supposed to be a SIMPLE convert mission!" Batman said as the team walked in. " There will be punishment for your mistakes and ….. WHERE IS

ROBIN!" He figured out as he was talking he was not there. Know one answered. " Do I have to repeat the question?" Ga stepped forward and said, " He vanished." he said as he looked down at the floor. The whole team looked down at the cave

floor. " What happened" Batman asked in a less deep tone as if he was worried. Which he was. Aqualad explained the whole thing. Batman went threw the zeta-tube to the Watchtower following by Gl and Ga.

**Watchtower**

Batman was yelling to Gl and Ga. " How could he vanish in thin air and why was he alone?" everyone who was in the meeting room was staring. Batman was very

mad and half the people had left the remaining were Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Superman. Superman stepped forward, " What happened?"


	2. Oh Great

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000006808 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000006792

**Hey ok this is going to be all about Robin like when it talks about... WAIT I am not spoiling it yet.! I wanted to give a shout out to lindz4567 because well she Reviews all my work so ya **thanks!

**ON WITH THE STORY BY THE WAY I DON"T OWN YOUNG JUST NOR JUSTICE LEAGUE ( heheheheh I said nor I feel like aqualad :3)**

**Normal Pov**

The justice league from Earth 15 was sitting in the meeting room. There Superman was explaining the new project for the Watchtower with Batman just entering from the zeta-tube. It was a normal day for being superheros. Superman was all cheerful and happy and Batman well was being the Batman. Batman took a seat by Wonder Woman. As Superman was finishing an alarm went off. " Intruder intruder!" the computer yelled. Martian Manhunter ran to the computer followed by Batman and Wonder Woman. The rest were standing still. Superman asked, " Where did the intruder enter?" Batman answered, " sector 14" Superman flew away while Batman followed.

**Robin Pov**

"It was dark was I sleeping or am I in a dark room? I should open my eye shouldn't I?!" I opened my eyes and saw it was bright and I wonder where I was. I let my eyes focus and found I was in the Watchtower. " Sector 14 or 15" I whispered to my self. Wait did I mention I was on the floor? I started to stand. " Ok now how did I get in the Watchtower and why is it light out it was like 1:00 am when we were fighting?" " The bomb thingy I wonder if it sent me here to the Watchtower!?" As I finished I heard someones steps running. I knew I was not allowed in the Watchtower but hey I will just explain to Batman. As I stood there waiting to see who caught me I heard two of three bat-a-rangs cling together and hit the wall right next to me then I saw Batman and Superman. I was about to explain when Superman pinned me down. I quickly got out but I asked, " Superman whats your problem?" As I finished felt my head it was bleeding and Batman hit my head again nocking my down and making me fall into a deep sleep the last thing I remember was saying, " Why..Bruce?"

**Normal Pov**

" Ah Batman did he just say what I think he did?" Superman asked and Batman answered, "Yes he did and I will make him talk on how he figured it out!"

**Robin Pov (again what sue me!)**

It was dark again. I am getting sick of this 'darkness' I need to open my eyes. I quickly open my eyes. I saw darkness again but I could point out somethings. Like the thick bars that keep me caged. I am in the Justice League Cells. Why was I really not allowed in the Watchtower? Hey I help Batman make it! No it can't be. " Bruce" I said out loud. He attacked me! Mind control? Maybe but does not explain how I got here.

" Your awake." a deep voice said. " I am sorry Bruce but I did not mean to come to the Watchtower on purpose!" I said leaning against the bars. As I was there he grabbed my neck. " Ahg" was the only thing that came out. " HOW do you know my ID, TELL ME!" I was about to pass out but Clark/Superman pushed his arm down. I was coughing. " Thanks..Clark." I said he stared at me and I asked when Batman put his back to me. " Why is he being like this and WHY am I in a cell I bet this is why Red Arrow left you guys treat your sidekicks like crap!" Batman turned back around,

" Sidekicks?" the man of steel butted in, " We don't have sidekicks!" I stood there and shock. Memory loss or gulp Dimension travel. " What do you mean you don't have sidekicks don't you remember, Speedy, Kid Flash, Miss M, Superboy and me, Robin the Boy Wonder!" If it was memory loss my team would still be here! I really wish it was memory loss! But its not, not at all its dimension travel. " Well this is not good!" Batman looked at me the look of confusion I will have to explain to them. I explained to them and Superman let me free. Batman still had my belt,gloves, and boots. My mask was still on. As the Batman would always say.. " I don't trust him." Superman answered, " Bruce he's just a kid." Batman looked at him, " Yes then explain how he knows my name and yours?" I butted in, " You mean I know the whole justice leagues names..lets see,Hal j. Shiraha ( IDK how to spell Hawkgirls name I am sorry), Clark, Bruce, shall I go on?" They looked at me. " Guess what mentor is mine." I said with a huge smile " No" Batman said in a deep voice. " So tell me does Alfi make those homemade cookies still?"

**Hey guys Quick note it is 6:13 am where I am and I just want to point out I still have not gone to bed so if this is bad... well blame Fanfiction and its amazing Writers... Review! **

**REVIEWS= THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS TAKE!**


	3. Memorys are a pain!

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000006409 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000006393

**-I DON'T OWN AND DC NATION THINGS LIKE YOUNGJUSTICE AND JUSTICE LEAGUE! **

**Earth 15 Watchtower**

" He has to be lying! I would never bring a child in this!" Batman objected. Robin was standing in the background he could hear every word. " Yes but still he is like 11 years old!" Bruce added to what Clark was saying. " 13 and a half to be exact" Robin butted in he hated being call child and he also did not like being called 11. J'onn came up to Bruce and whispered, " I could read his mind and tell you if he is telling the truth." Bruce nodded J'onn walked up to Robin. " Wait you can't just read my mind without my permission! " Well can he read you mind?" Green Lantern asked. " No!" with that Robin threw 5 smoke bombs and grappled up to the rafters. " Kid just get down here!" Green Lantern said. J'onn started to fly up there Robin had to act fast he threw a bat-a-rang at him that blew up and fire came out sending J'onn to the floor. " J'onn!" Wonder Woman said and flew after the kid. As she got closer Robin threw 2 bat-a-rangs to distracted and kicked to her in the head nocking her out. " Ok I have enough." Green lantern said and made a hammer out of the green light. He was about to hit Robin but it never came. Robi had threw a bottle of yellow dust at Green Lantern. Next, was Superman and he is way to easy to beat. Robin threw a piece of green rock at Superman. Kryptonite. Superman fell to the ground. "Last one, Batman and now where is he?" Robin then felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked down it was a needle. " No" he whispered and went plummeting to the ground and landing with a simple 'thump'.

**Robin Pov**

" What do we do with him?" asked a lady " Well he is a threat!" said a mans voice . I opened my eyes and quickly shut them and I felt around . I was strapped to a gurney. Like when you are crazy one around the chest, legs and hands are strapped to the sides like the feet. I struggled to get free. " He's awake J'onn read his mind!" said the mans voice who was Gl. I felt a hand on my head and I quickly opened my eyes to see j'onns eyes turn green. I tried to block my mind out but I was still to tired to do so.

**Leagues pov**

( J'onn connected them to see what he sees BTW)

They were in a Circus Tent. The sign said, " Harly Circus home of the flying Graysons!" " J'onn why are we here?" Wonder Woman asked. " J'onn said, " This is the first memory of being what he calls himself 'Robin'." They sat down in the empty Seats. They watched at the Flying Graysons did flips and they watched as their son made his way to the top podium as he was going to grab his mothers hands and the rope snapped sending the family crashing down before they hit the ground the Circus tent disappeared and it was just black. Everything was black, Everything but a man who even looked scary laughing. The laughter would even make the Joker proud. The team just looked. And then heared a voice from their side to look over at the unmasked Robin. " The man who murdered my family, Tony Zucco." Wonder Woman intersected, " Thats why Batman took you in." " Yes so my life would not be filled with hatred and revange like his was. He help put my parents murder away and took me in as a son and partner." Next memory was of Kaldur, Wally and Robin talking about to go check out Cadmus labs and the next memory is of robin and a team. " My team, my friends." He said. Gl then asked, "what made everyone of the kids become heros?" " I guess there mentors and well me being the first sidekick made Kf decied he wanted to be one then it went on from there." Flash then asked, " Kf?" " Wally West Kid Flash." Flash mouth dropped to a 'O' shape.

**Sorry bad ending but I needed to post one. Btw I have been working on a OC character and I was wondering if you guys would like to read about it she is in the profile picture she is the one wearing the blue shirt ( not her costume)) But my Computer overheated and shut down and I lost the whole thing I was lucky enough to have saved this one! But should I rewrigte it BTW I just might because it won of those stories where they are long like 2,000 words so in the reviews say what you want about this story but after write yes or No after kk BYE!**


	4. Where is hope when you need it?

**Hey guys, I am sorry I have been busy and well I just had my Birthday and I was upset because 2 things I only got a few reviews.. and I made another story.. Well I thought it was good but nothing.. No reviews..Views.. Following...Favorite.. I would love if you guys would check it out..The Hero Of Krypton. I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEAGUE! OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECONIZE :) :P**

I**nside Watchtower Earth 16**

" So let me get this straight he just vanished? Bruce people don't vanish do think he is.." Superman did not finish. He could not think of a world without the boy wonder. Batman now Bruce Wayne sat down. Everyone thought about the the boy. " No he can't be dead no he is this boy wonder." Flash tried to refresh the mood but everyone just stared, " How do we go on?" Wonder Woman asked. " How do we tell the world that the Boy Wonder is gone, how do we tell the team?" BC asked. " Bruce?" They looked down where the man was but he was gone. " Dick will not be a hidden death and he shall have a funeral." Superman said everyone agreed even though they don't like telling the public that they don't live forever well not all of them. As they were talking the zeta-tubes announced,

Aquaman B-12 (ik he code) He saw everyones mopy faces and asked, " What has accrued?

**Mount Justice Earth 16**

Superman had inform them that Robin has been missing and they think he is dead and the funeral. Megan was crying in Conners arms. Artemis was upset in her room. KF was on a rampage. Megan cried out, " He was soo young!" Aqualad had enter the room coming from Atlantis. " Aqualad have you heard the news?" Conner asked with a sad look. " Yes my friend, my king has informed me."

Aqualad then left the room. He was probably was the most upset. He told Robin to leave but he could not help but think it was all his fault. Recognize Batman B-01

Aqualad looked up to see the Dark Knight. He looked tired and sad.

Aqualad thought he must be searching for hope but how can someone search for something that others have lost?

The funeral was being held in Hall of Justice tomorrow.

**The next day Earth 16.**

There were millions of people the whole Justice League and Young justice but there were two people missing. Batman and Aqualad. Both teams were upset about them missing the funeral. There was a coffin it had a flag and a R symbol carved in it. There were people giving speaches and such like how he saved them and so much more.

**Earth 16 Batcave**

" He is not dead there would be some form of his body or clothing something." Batman had told Aqualad. " I do believe you are correct he vanished not died. But were did he go?" he asked Batman stood from his chair and moved to the machine that had 'killed' Robin. " He could be in another universe or Or he could have gone to another world!" He said as that is the answered. " Alfred! I found where Robin hes not dead he is in another world!" He said and Aqualad had a smile but turned to a frown, " How do we get him back?"

_**A hero is someone who has given their life to something bigger than oneself  
*Joseph Campbell**_

**This is like one of the Justice league episodes I think death of a hero or something like that... REVIEW btw chapter another chapter today or tomorrow yes I am spoiling you! :P :D**


	5. Robin can you here me?

**I just finish publishing the fourth chapter and well it is a rainy day so lets begin... **

**I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE NOR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANYTHING YOU RECONIZED!**

**Earth 15 Watchtower out of Robins mind.**

" So my nephew was a superhero..cool!" Flash said. Everyone now understood why Robins batman took him in. Everyone but the Batman. Robin looked up, " Bruce?" Batman grabbed his face and turned it to him. " Don't call me that!" He scared Robin he was meaner and a little over the top. Diana pushed his hand down. " Bruce he kinda is you partner and son you know." He looked at Robin and answered, " No hes not!" and walked out of the room. J'onn felt Robin's pain when he said that. " What I do?" He questioned he then got up and left the room. He headed to the cafeteria. J'onn followed. Know one was in the cafe so he sat down. J'onn went to the cabinet and grabbed a snack and milk. He then sat down next to the boy. He set down some oreo's and milk. Robin smiled and said, " Ha you still like oreos here too?" J'onn answered, " There amazing!" Robin grabbed some and munched down. " What is Batman like on your Earth?" he asked Robin answered, " Nothing like yours he is nice to me. I may be his ward but he treats me more like a brother than a father. He was awesome." J'onn finished you miss him. " Every minute. Do you think you can get me home?" J'onn was shocked at this moment his emotions were off the charts. " Of course, young one." He said with a smile which another smile Robin sent back. As of one cue there was a portal that open and both J'onn and Robin were trying not to get sucked in. Once the it closed there were missing tables and there was a disk. The disk read, " kcid nosyarg" Robin recovered from the pulling pressure as for j'onn was still on the ground and starting to stand up. " Whats it say?" he asked Robin , " It is backwards but it says my name." after Robin said that he ran to the nearest computer.

_**We are the hero of our own story. **_***Mary McCarthy**

**( The disk idea was suggested by **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever)**_

**Mission Room Earth 15 **

Robin shoved the disk in the computer and watch. He heard the other league members walk in but did not care the disk was a video of batman and Aqualad and they said, " This video is sent to the watchtower Earth 15. We are asking if anyone of the league has seen a boy name Robin? If so we have a program in this disk on how to contact us through the Zeta-Tubes. If not we are sorry for the problem."

" Thats it!" Flash said but Robin ignored him and ran over the directions. He then went to the Zeta-Tubes and messed around with it until a portal almost like water showed Batman and Aqualad. " Robin!" the said at the same time. The whole Justice League was behind Robin. " Batman, Kaldur! Have you found me a way out of here I hate it!" The whole league looked at him but he did not care about the looks he really did hate them except J'onn. " We can't get you home yet but we can still talk." Batman said and looked behind him, " I see I look different there." " Meaner too." Robin finished his Batman did a intense Bat-glare at the mean Batman which did one back but lost because he could not beat the daddy-bat glare. " Can you guys leave for a bit?" They all nodded and left. " Robin are you ok?" " Yes I am fine, so how is everyone talking my disappearance? Aqualad answered, " They all thought you were well... Dead."

_**I reject you reality and substitute my own. * Adam Savage Mythbusters **_

**So how was it good bad tell me! Btw 2 storys in one day luck it was a rainy day!**


	6. My Hera be with you, Young one

**Hey guys another chapter in the matter of one day wow I know. But I am sorry this is soo short I thought this topic would have more words but only 533 sorry!**

**I DONT NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR WONDER WOMANS QUOTES!**

_**A little fishy told me to just keep swimming! *Talia (has cancer who is really ill this month) said to Ellen Degrenerous **_

**Earth 15 Mission Room: Watchtower**

" They think I am dead!?" Robin asked in shock. " Well you have been missing for 2 months." Aqualad pointed out but Robin intersected, " 2 months its been 2 days!" Batman stepped closer, " Time Difference. Aqualad give a a minute. He nodded and walked out of the cave. " Richard how are you really?" He asked and Richard answered , I hate it here Bruce It's so different you well him is terrible he won't believe me about being his partner, I mean yours. The only one who understands me is J'onn but I still can't get over they went through my thoughts and memory's Bruce I tried but I was way to tired to stop them." He said looking down, " Which was not your fault." Batman said. " Bruce how did you and Kaldur know I was alive? I know you would stop at anything to find atleast a body but how did you know I was alive? Bruce answered, "We never lost it." Richard looked confused , " Lost what?" Bruce answered with a smile, " Hope."

" _**The price of greatness is responsibility. "**_

— Winston Churchill

**Earth 16 Hall of Justice**

Where is Batman? Wonder Woman asked Aquaman who replyed, " I have know clue he should be here! Wait where is Kaldur'am?" He looked over to the empty seat for Kaldur. " I remember the first time where he did the ninja trick. It was the first time I saw him with Batman.." Commissioner Gorden looked over to the empty chair for Batman and left the podium. " March 14, 2015 a hero had fallen. He was a young hero. But that does not make hime anything but a hero. A 13 year old her with the name Robin." Superman said and stepped down from the podium and Wonder Woman stepped up.

_**When life gives you lemons make orange juice and leave the world wondering how you did it! * Unknown to me but tell me if you know who wrote this!:D**_

**Earth 15 Mission Room: Watchtower**

Robin was friends think he is dead. " Can I watch?" He asked Batman and nodded. He turned on the tv and there was Wonder Woman. The rest of Earth 15 JL were back in the room. Wonder Woman watch her other self walk up to the podium, " He was a hero. He was full of Joy and lovable. He may have fallin but his legacy lives on! He died a hero. He died trying to disarm what is found to be a bomb. He descrbes what a hero is. He has been a hero since he was 9 years old. He was youngest hero death but he was a hero before some of the Justice League members. He was like a son to me." She said as she looked down at his coffin. " And for Hera's sake the monster who set the bomb will be put in a sell for the rest of his scumbag life!" a tear rolled down her face and she looked back at the coffin and stepped down from the podium and whispered as she touch the engraved R, " My Hera Be with you young one. The founding members picked the coffin up. ( Here is what it kinda looked like) Superman front left, WW front right, hal/Gl middle left,and Flash middle right,

_**With great power comes great responsibility. *Stan Lee **_

**How was it tell me in the REVIEWS! :D**


	7. You need to tell her, Bruce Part 1

**So I have been sick and I can't really sleep at night so I just write soo here it goes. BTW last chapter sorry about the errs I was suppose to read over it and ABC check and well I forgot!**

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT YOUNG JUSTICE NOR JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

**Failure is always an option. * Mythbusters***

**Earth 15Mission Room: Watchtower**

" Batman you need to tell them.. They need to know!" Robin explained but Batman disagreed, " No! They will get to exited and well it might take you 10 days to get home it will probably be 1 year here!" Robin looked up to see the Justice League staring at him. " Tell one person." Robin said, " Who?"

"Tell..tell..tell Diana." Robin said looked at the tv again to see her crying. Batman nodded. The zeta-tube began to fade. " Bruce!" " Richard someones coming through the tubes! We have to stop the stream! I am sorry." with that batman was gone. Robin from his standing position sat down. A hand landed on his shoulder to look up at Diana. He smiled and she did too.

**Earth 16 Batcave: Wayne Manor**

Batman now Bruce looked at the tube. Wonder Woman entered, " Bruce where were you!" she said towering over him. " Diana.." He started but was cut of , " Don't Diana me! He is.." she corrected her self, " Wad your partner, your son you should have been..." Bruce cut in , " He is alive." she then finished not noing what just happened a fading , " There...What! DO you have proof!" He nodded and showed the video he took of Robin, " This is GREAT we need to tell the league and the team!" She said but Bruce said back, " No we can't there is a time difference its been two days there and two months here. If we tell the league they will get to exited and have to wait a year to see him. He said to only tell you and only you!" He said.

**This is a short chapter because well I am sick and I want to try and sleep! also this is PART 1 of TWO for CHapter 7 But I have but 3 chapters out three days in a row thats a lot you know! But anyways Reviews help get me motivated BTW do you guys like my profile pick of Raven from Teen Titans? I made It i know! I am that lazy to draw so i used a website that if you want to know what it is ask me! REVIEw**


End file.
